Let's Learn To Love Again
by ddideubeogeo17
Summary: Jika seseorang mengajak untuk mengakhiri hubungan asmara dan pasangannya itu menerima, berarti kisah cinta mereka sudah tamat, kan? Seharusnya mereka merasa bebas, tapi kenapa hal itu tidak berlaku bagi enam lelaki tampan yang baru saja mendapatkan status lajangnya? / JeongCheol / SeokSoo / SoonHoon / JunHao / Meanie / Verkwan / BL / SEVENTEEN


Let's Learn To Love Again © ddideubeogeo17

.

.

Choi Seungcheol x Yoon Jeonghan

Lee Seokmin x Hong Jisoo

Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon

Wen Junhui x Xu Minghao

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

Choi Hansol x Boo Seungkwan

.

.

Cast(s) © Tuhan YME

.

.

Romance

.

.

Yaoi. BxB. Typo(s). AU!. OOC.

DLDR

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

–:[ Seungcheol X Jeonghan ]:–

"Jeonghannie~"

"Hm?"

"Ehem, begini. Beberapa waktu belakangan ini sepertinya kita semakin menjauh, bahkan intensitas pertemuan kita juga jauh berkurang. Aku, hmm aku–"

"Apa? Kenapa tidak diteruskan, Cheol-ah?"

"Aku," Seungcheol menelan ludah gugup. "Aku rasa sebaiknya kita–"

"Putus."

"Iy –eh? Apa? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Menebak saja, lelaki _kardus_ yang suka tebar pesona sepertimu kan pasti mudah bosan dengan suatu hubungan."

"M–mwo?!"

"Iya, jadi ku pikir sekarang kau sudah bosan dan ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita. Jadi jika mau putus, ya sudah."

"Ne?! Jeo–Jeonghannie aku–"

"Sudah kan? Aku pergi ya, aku sudah memiliki janji dengan orang lain."

"Janji? Dengan siapa?"

"Perlukah kau tahu, Teman?"

Seungcheol tersentak saat Jeonghan memberi penekanan saat menyebut kata sapaan untuknya. Belum sempat Seungcheol memberi reaksi apa pun, Jeonghan sudah meninggalkannya sendirian di kafe itu.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa begini?" lirih Seungcheol pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

–:[ Seokmin X Jisoo ]:–

"Jisoo hyung."

"Apa Seokmin-ah?"

Seokmin menatap lurus wajah lelaki yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu.

"Jisoo hyung, apa perasaanmu padaku masih tetap sama?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Maksudku, saat di awal kita menjadi sepasang kekasih, sangat mudah kata 'Aku mencintaimu' terucap. Namun rasanya akhir-akhir ini ada yang berubah."

"Seokmin-ah, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Ujar Jisoo dengan dahi mengerut.

Seokmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar taman, ia dan kekasihnya memang tengah bertemu di taman kota.

"Aku rasa perasaanmu padaku telah berkurang, jika iya, maka begitupun aku. Dan ku rasa percuma jika kita memaksakan hubungan ini."

". . ."

Seokmin mengusap tengkuknya, "Aku ingin kita putus." Jawabnya tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

Jeda waktu hingga beberapa saat, Seokmin pun merasa jika napasnya tercekat. Akhirnya ia menoleh dan terkejut ketika melihat raut wajah Jisoo yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya.

"Jisoo hyung?"

"Baiklah! Terserah, tapi jangan pernah harap kita akan bisa berhubungan lagi. Anggap saja kita ini orang asing yang tidak pernah saling kenal!"

Setelah berkata ketus begitu, Jisoo segera membawa tas nya dan pergi dari hadapan Seokmin.

"Mati aku! Barusan itu benar-benar Jisoo hyung, kan?" tanya Seokmin ragu. Baru kali ini ia melihat kekasihnya yang super tenang, menjadi meledak-ledak seperti itu.

.

.

.

–:[ Soonyoung X Jihoon ]:–

"Jihoonnie~"

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Soonyoung memanggil sang kekasih, namun kekasihnya itu sama sekali tidak menaruh atensi padanya.

"Jihoonie~ Aku–"

"Apa Soonyoungie~?"

Soonyoung membelalakkan matanya saat mendapati sahutan Jihoon. Bahkan terbesit di pikiran Soonyoung jika kepala Jihoon mungkin saja habis terbentur sesuatu.

"Jihoon, misal aku minta putus–"

"Apa?! Putus?"

"A–aku bilang kan misal, jadi–"

"Hiks Soonyoungie jahat! Kenapa tiba-tiba minta putus?"

Lidah Soonyoung kelu saat mendapati Jihoon menangis karenanya.

"Jihoonnie aku–"

"Apa karena aku sering menyebutmu bodoh? Atau karena aku sering memukulmu? Oh, mungkin karena aku selalu galak dan ketus padamu, iya?!"

Soonyoung ingin mengangguk, namun ditahannya karena tahu efek perbuatannya itu justru akan memperkeruh suasana.

"Tidak, Jihoonnie. Aku tidak bermak–"

"Ya sudah kalau itu mau mu. Memang kau pikir aku tidak tahu maksudmu? Kau kan sering mengatakan 'misal' padahal sebenarnya itu sungguhan. Dan aku yakin kali ini juga kau memang ingin meminta putus. Mulai detik ini, aku bukan kekasihmu lagi."

Jihoon beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Soonyoung yang tengah terbelalak di ruang klub seni.

'Ya ampun, ternyata sebegini mudahnya memutuskan Jihoon?' batin Soonyoung.

.

.

.

–:[ Jun X Minghao ]:–

"Minghao~"

"Ya, ada apa gege?"

"Minghao, jika gege bilang 'Ayo kita putus', bagaimana?"

"Oh, ayo."

"Eh?"

"Putus hubungan, berarti kita tidak jadi sepasang kekasih lagi. Iya kan?"

"Minghao kau–"

"Ayo saja jika itu keinginan Jun gege, kebetulan aku sedang dekat dengan Kun gege."

Jun membulatkan kedua bola matanya, ia kenal siapa itu Kun. Lelaki yang sama-sama berasal dari China itu merupakan teman seangkatan Jun dan kepopulerannya menyetarai Jun.

"Jun gege? Kok diam saja? Jika tidak ada keperluan lagi, aku pergi ya."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban lawan bicaranya, Minghao segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jun sendirian di kelasnya.

"Tumben dia langsung peka. Tapi kenapa peka nya dalam urusan seperti ini? Aish!" monolog Jun sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

–:[ Mingyu X Wonwoo ]:–

"Jeonsan~"

"Apa, Mingyunie?"

"Kau tahu kan jika kita sudah menjalin kasih selama empat tahun?"

"Hu'um, lalu?"

"Tidakkah kau ingin memberi 'jeda', agar kita bisa me _refresh_ hubungan ini?" Mingyu menatap lekat wajah kekasihnya, mencoba menerka-nerka apa jawaban Wonwoo.

"Putus saja." Jawab Wonwoo tanpa beban.

"Apa?!"

"Aku tahu itu niatmu yang sebenarnya." Ujar Wonwoo ringan, seolah-olah ia memang sudah tahu tujuan Mingyu mengajaknya bertemu di atap sekolah mereka sore itu.

"Jeonsan aku–"

"Ssstt berhenti memanggilku 'Jeonsan', karena mulai detik ini kita bukan sepasang kekasih, jadi panggil aku dengan 'Wonwoo hyung' seperti dulu. Arraseo?"

Setelah berkata begitu, Wonwoo beranjak pergi. Menyisakan Mingyu sendirian di atap sekolah yang menjadi saksi bisu kandasnya hubungan dua lelaki berparas rupawan itu.

"Reaksinya datar sekali, ya ampun. . ." Mingyu menggeleng heran.

.

.

.

–:[ Hansol X Seungkwan ]:–

"Booney~"

"Apa, huh?"

Hansol menelan ludahnya susah payah saat mendapat reaksi Seungkwan yang sedang dalam mode _sassyBoo._

"Aku berpikir bagaimana jika kita putus, apa kita akan tetap menjadi teman atau–"

"Teman?! Enak saja. Tidak, memang kau pikir tidak akan ada kecanggungan apa?"

"Hmm tapi kan–"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membahas hal seperti ini? Ingin minta putus ya?! Ayo mengaku!"

"Eh? Itu hmm aku hanya bertanya."

"Mustahil! Tidak mungkin! Mengaku saja, jika memang begitu mau mu ya sudah. Aku bisa apa?"

"Eh? Booney jangan berkata begitu." Hansol kelabakan saat kekasihnya mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka.

'Kenapa jadi dia yang seperti ini?' batin Hansol bertanya-tanya.

"Biarkan, suka-suka ku ingin berkata apa. Aku tahu pembicaraanmu menjurus ke sana karena kau ingin memutuskan ku, iya kan? Baiklah, mulai sekarang kita berakhir!"

Seungkwan beranjak pergi, meninggalkan sang pemilik rumah yang masih terpaku di sofanya.

"Eh?! Kenapa jadi sungguhan?" Hansol terkejut saat Seungkwan pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Terlihat enam pemuda yang tengah berkumpul di sebuah ruang keluarga.

"Arghhhh! Jeonghan benar-benar memutuskanku!"

"Sama, bahkan dengan tenangnya Jeonsanku juga begitu."

"Hyung masih beruntung menghadapi Wonwoo hyung yang tenang, sedangkan aku? Hyung tahu sendiri bagaimana tingkah Seungkwan dalam mode _sassyBoo_ nya."

"Eiyh~ Jika Wonwoo dan Seungkwan sih memang aku juga tidak aneh, tapi bayangkan saja, Jihoon menangis! Ya ampun, aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya."

"Jihoon hyung sangat _out of character_ , sama seperti Jisoo hyung. Percaya atau tidak tapi kemarin saat aku memutuskannya ia terlihat sangat marah, bahkan ia bicara ketus padaku. Sangat bukan Jisoo hyung sekali, kan?"

"Ck, mana yang lebih mengherankan saat Minghao yang tidak pernah peka, tiba-tiba langsung nyambung padahal aku belum masuk ke pembicaraan inti?"

Keenamnya sontak saling melihat satu sama lain, dan setelahnnya terdengar hembusan napas berat.

"Lalu jika sudah begini, bagaimana? Aku tidak ingin putus dengan Jeonsanku!"

"Yak, Kwon! Tanggung jawab!" seru lelaki yang berusia paling tua diantara mereka.

"Mwo? Kenapa aku, Hyung? Seharusnya jika tidak setuju, ya jangan ikut tantangan ini."

Pada dasarnya memang apa yang mereka lakukan jelas tidak sungguh-sungguh. Mana mungkin mereka yang sudah bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan hati kekasih masing-masing dan begitu mencintainya, tiba-tiba memutuskan hubungan semudah itu.

Tidak, mereka hanya ingin menguji perasaan sang kekasih. Karena mereka tahu karakter kekasih masing-masing yang sangat sulit ditebak dan tidak bisa terbaca, jadi satu-satunya cara yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk membuktikan apakah sang kekasih sungguh cinta pada mereka atau tidak hanyalah dengan melaksanakan ide –bodoh– Soonyoung.

"Tapi tetap saja ini semua gara-gara idemu." Gerutu lelaki asal China.

"Yeap! Aku benar-benar menyesal jika sudah begini." ujar lelaki yang berwajah kebarat-baratan.

"Benar, Hansol-ah. Aku juga menyesal." Lirih Seokmin.

"Tapi bukankah ini berarti perasaan mereka sedangkal itu pada kita? Oh, Jeonsanku~" tutur Mingyu dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Eiyh, jangan asal menyimpulkan dulu."

"Tapi Jun hyung, aku juga sempat berpikir seperti apa yang Mingyu hyung katakan."

Seungcheol diam-diam mendengar perkataan Mingyu, Jun, dan Hansol. Sementara Seokmin tengah sibuk sendiri dengan kegalauannya.

"Aih Jisoo hyung~ Hei Soonyoung-ah, ayo berpikirlah. Kau yang sudah membuat ide konyol itu, maka kau juga yang harus bertanggung jawab, bantulah kami."

"Ck, iya iya! Sabar dulu."

Tidak terima disalahkan akhirnya Soonyoung pun terdiam, otaknya tengah bekerja keras memikirkan cara untuk menghadapi masalah pelik yang mendera mereka. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, ia menjetikkan jari karena sudah mendapat ide –yang menurutnya– brilian.

"Aku punya ide! Bagaimana jika kita–"

Dan lima orang yang lain pun saling mendekat guna mendengar bisikan Soonyoung.

Herannya, meskipun sumber permasalahan mereka berasal dari ide Soonyoung, tetapi kelimanya tetap saja mengandalkan lagi ide lelaki bermarga Kwon itu. Terbukti dari kelimanya yang saling lirik dan mengangguk setelah Soonyoung memaparkan idenya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain. . .

"Pfftthahahahahaha"

"Yeoksi, harusnya kau mengabadikan wajahnya yang sangat _memeable_ itu!"

"Hu'um, aku juga menyesal kenapa tidak mengambil ponsel dan memotretnya diam-diam."

"Ini menyenangkan, sungguh!"

"Woah, ternyata berkata dengan nada ketus itu cukup sulit. Tapi melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang jarang seperti itu, sangat menghiburku."

"Apa ya yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang? Aku penasaran."

"Aku hanya berharap hyungdeul tetap merahasiakan pada mereka jika aku yang mengatakan pada kalian."

Ya, di lain tempat terdapat enam laki-laki berparas manis ditambah satu yang berstatus sebagai _maknae_ , mereka tengah berkumpul di rumah lelaki yang berusia paling tua.

"Aigoo tenang saja Chan-ah. Kami pasti akan merahasiakannya." Ujar lelaki bermarga Hong yang memiliki wajah seperti _kitten_ , wajah yang mampu membuat siapapun gemas melihatnya. Apalagi jika sang empu sudah menyunggingkan senyum.

"Tentu, percayalah pada kami." Ujar Seungkwan meyakinkan.

"Iya, Seungkwan hyung." lirih Chan pasrah.

"Tapi apa kita tidak keterlaluan?" tanya satu-satunya lelaki yang berasal dari China.

"Tidak, lelaki seperti mereka memang sekali-kali harus mendapat perlakuan begini, Hao-ya." Jeonghan mengatakannya dengan ekspresi yang menggebu-gebu.

"Aku setuju dengan Jeonghan hyung. Aku justru berharap dengan kejadian ini mereka bisa tertampar dan introspeksi diri agar tidak menjadi sosok menyebalkan yang selalu tebar pesona." Wonwoo, lelaki manis yang jarang berekspresi itu akhirnya mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Yeap, Wonwoo dan Jeonghan hyung benar. Lagipula jika mereka memang mencintai kita, mereka pasti akan memperjuangkan kita Hao-ya. Jadi tunggu saja, apa mereka memang serius dengan kita atau tidak." tutur lelaki berperawakan paling mungil diantara semuanya.

Kelima lelaki manis itu menyetujui apa yang Jihoon katakan, sedangkan Chan masih merasa bersalah dan juga cemas, karena walau bagaimanapun ini semua berkat dirinya yang membocorkan rencana Soonyoung kepada enam lelaki manis itu.

'Andai saja aku tidak pernah mendengar pembicaraan Soonyoung hyung dan teman-temannya. Andai saja aku tidak membocorkannya pada Jeonghan hyung. Ya Tuhan…' Ratapan batin sang _maknae_.

Dan mereka pun hanya bisa berdiam diri menunggu apa yang akan terjadi hari esok.

Menanti takdir, apa enam pasang lelaki itu akan kembali merajut kisah cintanya atau justru benar-benar sudah berakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*TADAAAAA~ cerita ini bisa dianggep selesai sampai sini aja kalo kalian mau yang _open-ending_ , lanjutannya boleh kalian khayalin masing-masing hwehehhehe xD

**Mind to RnR? Gomawo^^


End file.
